


church

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Spoilers, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old abandoned church is a nice place to have sex... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	church

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for sinning this was inspired by a friends joke tweet on Twitter.

Heated sounds emitted from his lips, Mikleo tossed his head back, bumping his head on the wood of the decrepit altar. Soreys hands gripped his hips hard as he thrust forward, making Mikleo whine even louder. 

“So-Sorey wait…” Mikleo tried to speak, but cut off when Sorey leaned down to kiss him.  Mikleo tried to reach back in his memory to where this had even started, but his memory was beginning to grow hazy with pleasure.  
——   
The old church was falling apart, the windows hinges barely hanging onto the wood panels. Inside it didn’t look anymore attractive as it did on the outside. Mikleo looked up at the place where he assumed a chandelier once hung, now crashed to the floor, glass scattered about. He crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought. The building must’ve been beautiful in it’s golden days, now downsized to the shoddy place he stood in now. He almost felt sorry.

“Hey, Mikleo! Pretty ugly place, huh?”  
Soreys hand clasped around his shoulder, startling Mikleo. The Seraph jumped in surprise, making a small noise of indignation. “Sorey! Don’t scare me like that!” Mikleo chided, shaking the Shepherds hand off of him. Mikleo cleared his throat, “Anyways, don’t just say that. This place has history, and should be admired for standing as long as it does now.” 

The brunet smiled at Mikleo, and took a few steps forward, glass crunching under his boot. “How old do you think this church is?” Sorey asked, running a hand along the painted pew, bits of paint sticking to his glove as the peeled back wood snagged the cloth. 

“Without any evidence, it’s hard to determine but… I’d say at least 100 or so years old, given by the art work.” Mikleo said, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Sorey made a small noise from where he was standing, and Mikelo looked up, concerned. “Sorey?” he asked, not even trying to hide his concern. He took a few steps forward, but Sorey brought up a hand.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it, Mikleo!” he laughed, albeit nervously. Mikleo raised an eyebrow at him, but let it be at that. Mikleo knew that trying to hound an answer out of Sorey would only make him worse, his lies would get more outrageous as the seconds ticked by. So leaving it at that he did.

Mikleo turned around, coughing as he did so. “R-right, anyway. We should probably get going, the suns about to set and I want to get a good nights sleep before we set out tomorrow and…” his voice trailed off when he felt Soreys arms around his waist. “Sorey.” Mikleo said cautiously.

“Mm… Mikleo, why don’t we rest here for a bit?” said the brunet, nuzzling his face against the Seraphs neck. Mikleo breathed out softly, a gloved hand raising to mess up Soreys hair. The Seraph thought his notions were sweet, but he knew  
Sorey was just as tired as he were. 

After walking all day, it was really no surprise that Sorey was tired.

He was about to speak, but his words were caught in what sounded like a breathy moan. Sorey had started to leave tiny kisses on his neck area right above his collar, moving a hand to undo the first few buttons so he could get at more of his nearly iridescent skin. “Ah– Sorey, wait– not here…”

 “Why not, there’s no one around?” he asked, spinning Mikleo around so he could look him in the eye.  

“That’s not what I meant…” Mikleo mumbled, looking at the floor rather than at Sorey.

Sorey captured his lips with his own, quickly pushing his tongue into Mikleos mouth. At the first touch, Mikleos heart melt as did his resolve, his arms moving to wrap around Soreys neck. He pulled him down, so he could kiss him deeper. 

Mikleo felt as Soreys fingers threaded through his messy ponytail, tugging lightly on his pale strands of hair.

The brunet pulled Mikleo backwards, spinning around so he could lightly push him to the floor right by the steps. Mikleo sat down, and Sorey followed in pursuit, settling his body right in between his legs. Sorey kissed him quickly, hands making themselves busy with undoing Mikleos belt.

Mikleo whined when he felt Sorey grasp his half hard dick, hips raising to the touch. The brunets other hand moved to undo Mikleos top shirt, attacking his now exposed neck. His hand made quick with stroking Mikleo, keen on what made him whine the loudest.

“Sorey n…not here,” Mikleo gasped when he ran his thumb over the head, getting pre-come all over his thumb. 

Mikleo let his head rest on the pedestal, fingers twitching idly as Soreys hand quickened in pace. “Ah–! No… slooow…” he gasped, hand weakly grasping Soreys forearm. But the other didn’t stop, instead he kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

“Sh..you’re doing fine.” he complimented quietly, to which Mikleo whimpered weakly. The pattern continued, wet sounds coming from just how wet his cock had become. Sorey kissed Mikleo when he heard the other protest weakly yet again. Mikleo came over Soreys fingers, going boneless in his grasp as he lay there, gasping underneath him.

He opened his eyes, looking at Sorey through hazy vision. Sorey grinned back at him. 

“Beautiful.” 

Quickly, he raised a hand to smack Sorey on the shoulder, to which the other yelped in pain. Mikleo sat up slowly, body still lethargic. “Idiot, don’t just… say those kinds of things, especially in a situation like this!” Mikleo scolded him, and Sorey only smiled. He leaned to press a quick kiss to his lips, a wordless apology caught in his throat. 

“But I mean it…” Sorey mumbled against his lips, and Mikleo just groaned. 

Hands crept up to his shoulders, and without much effort, pushed Mikleo back down. He looked up at Sorey, a question in his eyes. Soreys eyes were dark, pupils blown with lust, and all Mikleo could do was breath out a small laugh. The Seraph felt his hand travel down his chest, down to his waist. There it sat, fingers softly brushing across his hipbones. 

Mikleo could already feel his stomach doing flips, and while this wasn't the first time he and a Sorey had done things like this, he still shied from touch. "Sorey." he mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't dare watch as Sorey undressed him. 

Sorey slid his shoes and pants off, discarding them without a second thought. The only thing left was Mikleos black undershirt, which was disheveled. Sorey shrugged and leaned down to bite Mikleos neck, sucking gently on the place he had bitten. A hand shot up to thread through Soreys brown hair, Mikleo gasping as he felt Soreys finger push into him. 

It hurt, but it soon blossomed into pleasure when the imposing digit brushes against that spot. Mikleo gasped, breath fading into a moan. A second finger joined the first, leaving Mikleo breathless. Soreys free and reached behind him to untie his hair, letting the silver hair fall across his shoulders. Mikleo whined, clinging to Sorey while he stretched and curled his fingers inside of him. 

"C-come on... you kn-know I'm loose enough..." he managed to gasp out. Sorey shook his head softly. 

"I want you to enjoy it just as much as I will, okay?" he said, diving in to kiss his neck again. Mikleo flattened against him, clinging to him desperately as Sorey added a third, hiccuping out a sob. Soreys caring attitude only made him fall more in love. 

Mikleo reached down to pump himself, cock already hard from Soreys ministrations. 

When tears fell from his eyes, Mikleo snapped. "I can't take it anymore...! Please Sorey, just do it already!" he moaned loudly, trying hard not to cry from pleasure. He looked through teary eyes, Sorey looked surprised, but content. Slowly he pulled his fingers out from him, leaving Miklro a gasping mess. 

Soreys own undergarments joined Mikleos on the floor beside them, and Mikleo didn't even feel like complaining about 'Those wrinkles are gonna be a pain to iron!' or something like that. 

The brunet put a hand to Mikleos flushed cheek, wanting to look at him as he pushed his own cock inside if him. The sensation was enough to nearly drive Mikleo off the edge. Mikleo moaned loudly, hands moving to Soreys shoulders as Sorey pushed his legs to his chest. 

"Hah... ha.. wait-- jus-just a few second..." Mikleo panted, feeling every inch of Sorey inside of him. It had been so long, he truly missed Sorey. Mikleo sat there, trying to get used to the sensation of being filled to the brim. Sorey moved his lips a little, causing him to gasp out. 

"Oo-okay.. go on.."

Sorey didn't waste any time setting a rhythm, thrusting into Mikleo at a fast, yet soft pace. Mikleo threw his head back, moaning when he felt Sorey brush up against the spot that nearly drove him insane. 

Soon enough, the sounds of moaning and skin hitting skin filled the warm air. Mikleo covered his face with an arm, while Sore held onto Mikleos hips as he pounded into him. Mikleo moaned, reaching down to pump himself in time with Soreys thrusts. He gasped as Sorey thrust particularly hard in him, feeling his cock twitch in his hand. "Sore--y...!" he squeaked. 

He leans down to kiss Mikleo, shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth. Mikleo felt himself come ever closer, moans becoming high pitched as he came over his fingers. Soreys thrusts didn't slow in pace, in fact they sped up until Sorey forced himself to pull out, coming all over Mikleos stomach. 

The two of them sat in silence apart from their heavy gasps. Sorey was the first to speak. 

"Sorry Mikleo..." he said, brushing his long hair out of his face.


End file.
